Biblical Violations in Filipino Society
Religion is a big part of the Filipino society. I hear Filipinos just raving on about how they're all Christian and they're all holy. And yet, the simply things they don't even pay attention to makes them anything but Christian. There are also Muslims living in the south, even they drown in dangerous errors. If you're a Filipino reading this, here me out - the information in this post can either change your life or you can just ignore it and continue your ways. These words are NOT FROM ME, the straight out of the Bible. So the choice is yours. Remember, that these articles don't always just apply to Filipinos, but to many other races as well. In fact, Mexicans probably almost suffer the same problem. For the sake that I come from the Filipino ethnicity, here I am to address and I'm sure there's probably some Mexican person out there saying the same thing about Mexicans. Listen guys, most Filipinos are all Christian by TRADITION, not by heart. There is a very small group of True followers that exist in the Philippines, they live the town of Angono. Most Filipino Christians today can't even pick up a damn Bible for crying out loud, and realizing the spiritual mistakes they make in every day life. Apart from not even calling Father by his real name, YAHUAH and is son by his real name YAHUSHUA - calling him bogus names like "Jesus" or "Diyos". I'm not saying you have to speak Hebrew, but Yahuah and Yahushua are both Hebrew names and "Jesus" is nothing more but a Greek mistranslation. "Diyos" comes from the Spanish "Dios", I don't know where that comes from. Filipinos Worship Mother Mary and Dead Jesus (Violation of Ex. 20:4) So what's the first error? Filipinos constantly break the commandment given to us in Exodus 20:3 "You shall have no other gods before me." and Exodus 20:4, "You shall not make for yourself an image in the form of anything in heaven above or on the earth beneath or in the waters below". Being nominal Catholics, Filipinos constantly worship Mother Mary statues and statues of Catholic saints, light candles in the front of their altars. The Bible and the Ten Commandments clearly states that the Jew or Christian or the Follower is not to make any idols. In Deuteronomy 4:16 it clearly says that, "So do not corrupt yourselves by making an idol in any form--whether of a man or a woman". Filipinos also make crosses with dead bloodied figures of Yahushua on them. Are you kidding me? They celebrate a pig feast known as the Black Nazarene, in which they carry a black and bloody Jesus around. This how abonimable Catholics are, paricularily those in the Philippines. Filipinos also wear crosses or medallions with a supposed Angel or Saint on it. Hmmmm.....let's read what Leviticus 19:4 says about that, "Do not turn to idols or make metal gods for yourselves. I am the LORD your God." Filipino Catholics come to follow the myth that a crucifix, a cross with dead and disfigured Yahushua covered in blood will protect them from demons. Crosses and crucifixed are made of wood. Filipinos ALSO pray to these crosses and these crucifixes. HAAAA! According to Jeremiah 10:8, "They are all senseless and foolish; they are taught by worthless wooden idols." Habakkuk 2:18, "Of what value is an idol carved by a craftsman? Or an image that teaches lies? For the one who makes it trusts in his own creation; he makes idols that cannot speak." THROW those crosses out, THROW those Mother Mary statues or those Saint statues and DESTROY THEM now. Let alone that Filipinos also patronized saints and also the Pope, it's not only Filipinos but also Mexican Catholic, and Catholics of all the world. Filipinos Eat Pork and Cow Blood (violation of Lev. 11:7-8) Filipinos also break laws simply by the foods they eat. In Leviticus 11:7-8 "And the pig, though it has a divided hoof, does not chew the cud; it is unclean for you. You must not eat their meat or touch their carcasses; they are unclean for you." Guess what this means? DO NOT EAT PORK. And in Isaiah 66:17, YAHUAH clearly what he'll do with pork-eaters, "Those who sanctify and purify themselves to go into the gardens, following one in the midst, eating pig's flesh and the abomination and mice, shall come to an end together, declares the Lord." The biggest Filipino delicacies today, lechon, crispi patta, liempo, ARE ALL PORK dishes! It's become a "pork nation" down there, and unless people wake up to the truth of who created the swine meat (Satan), the Philippines will end up on the wrong side of Isaiah 66:17's prophecy. Note how Isaiah 66:17 also mentions the "mice", and guess who eats mice? The Thai people. So YAHUAH's followers in Thailand also need to step up and tell their people not to eat mice. Also an even bigger abomination than eating pork is eating blood. In Deuteronomy 12:23 it reads, "Only be sure that you do not eat the blood, for the blood is the life, and you shall not eat the life with the flesh." In Genesis 9:4 it reads, "But you shall not eat flesh with its life, that is, its blood." So as a Christian or Jew or in fact ANY FOLLOWER, you are NOT to be eating any blood either with OR without the meat. And what's another popular Filipino dish that every tita (aunt) mumbles on about? DINUGUAN, which is COW BLOOD. YUCK. I was never a fan of it, I didn't grow up eating it, I grew resisting it. The titas will often call it "chocolate", I don't know what the reason for this is probably because of its brown appearance. In Leviticus 17:10 like pork-eaters, Yahuah says what he'll do with blood-eaters, "If any one of the house of Israel or of the strangers who sojourn among them eats any blood, I will set my face against that person who eats blood and will cut him off from among his people." And again in Leviticus 17:14, "For the life of every creature is its blood: its blood is its life. Therefore I have said to the people of Israel, You shall not eat the blood of any creature, for the life of every creature is its blood. Whoever eats it shall be cut off." Filipinos Glorify Riches (shall I even list the violations?) Filipinos also have this attitude that I can say is a hybrid of Chinese and Western attitude. Yes, like the Chinese, the Filipino will encourage or in fact, force the child to became a nurse, doctor, lawyer so that the child can become rich - the parents retire, and the child is confined spending all of his paychecks helping his mom and dad. With what? So that's of Chinese influence. But so let's say that the Filipino pursues a career in modeling, arts and fashion or anything else - the ridiculing starts as well as the discouragement and the hating. Okay, another of typical Chinese influence. All of the suddenly the Filipino becomes Miss Universe or Miss World - then and only then will you hear the Filipinos cheering their false pride and all of a suddenly they turn Western. Alright, but what if the Filipino does follow in becoming a nurse and becomes rich? The Filipinos become astounded, and will talk about money, money, money and nursing. Filipinos also are known to be racist against African Americans, Arabs, and anybody non-white. Only exception to that is if they're rich. I watched my entire family get amazed by Floyd Mayweather's car collection and his mansion, yet if Mayweather wasn't a rich athelete they would all barking their racist comments. So what does Luke 16:13 say? "No servant can serve two masters, for either he will hate the one and love the other, or he will be devoted to the one and despise the other. You cannot serve God and money." THE BEST verse is Mark 10:25, "It is easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle than for someone who is rich to enter the kingdom of God." Filipinos also mumble on about being nurses in foreign countries like United Arab Emirates or Saudi Arabia. Really? You don't know how many experience stories I've heard of Filipino nurses getting raped, lashed and beaten and EVEN STONED for making one mistake, speaking a Christian verse from the Bible (by accident). That's what happens to the Christian working in a strict Muslim nation. The Filipino Catholic puts money over safety, blabs on about nursing and money, working in a rich Muslim nation like Saudi Arabia and then gets maltreated. Whose fault is that for glorifying money? Family members suffering in Muslim kingdoms, just to send their family members in the Philippines to Boracay beach? Filipinos Indulge in Self-Pride (violation of Prov. 11:2) Here's what really loses me, this statement doesn't just partain to Filipinos but also Mexicans, Arabs, Muslims, Indians and all foreigners to America. "PRIDE". Keeping culture and language is common, but Filipinos have something they call "Pinoy Pride". Same with Mexicans, "Viva La Raza". What do they do? They send their children to talent organizations like music, arts - if and when they even allow their children to do this. They do it mainly for the reason stated at the next sentance. They form communities, they form organizations and they hold celebrations that make them feel superior to their host country, literally like a "Filipinos Only" place and they look down on the majority population of their country. And then they get their "talented" ones to perform in front of all the Filipinos, Filipinos ONLY remember in a country that's not EVEN the Philippines. They get on white people, Mexican Americans, and all other ethnicities to become jealous of them and feign at them which becomes as almost equally worse as when you see Americans feigning over Satanist celebrities like Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Miley Cyrus. Hey Americans, there is nothing of the Filipino to be envious about. In Proverbs 11:2 it reads, "When pride comes, then comes disgrace, but with the humble is wisdom. " LOOK! In the Old Testament, in order to live in Israel, you couldn't any of that crap! You had to adopt the Lord's ways! You couldn't bring your false "cultural" pride and start all that nonsense that's gonna bring civil war! We read in the Book of Ruth, that Naomi is a foreigner who lives in Israel she came from the Kingdom of Moab. She didn't go around starting "Moabites ONLY" organizations or start Pagan churches and hosting pig feasts! She adopted to Israelite culture and had to worship the God Of Yisrael! YAHUAH. Filipinos are known to be "humble" people, that is when they're trying to get your sympathy for them. But Filipinos are indulged in lots of BOASTING, this comes in two-fold ways. The first, is the child-prodigy. "Oh my child is so talented she/he gets straight As" blah blah blah. The second is the false Pinoy pride, everytime Manny Pacquiao wins, or a Filpino model wins Miss Univrese or Miss World "Oh Filipinos are the best". Hmmm....ask yourself, when Manny Pacquiao was knocked out by Marquez did you hear anyone saying that crap? When Venus Raj ended up becoming fourth-runner up to Ximena Navarette, did you hear Filipinos preaching their "Proud Pinoy" crap? Nope. In Proverbs 29:23, "One's pride will bring him low, but he who is lowly in spirit will obtain honor. " Last Days are approaching, and many Filipinos will soon realize the brutal truth, and the un-honorable lives they've lived. Filipinos Tilth Jezebel CHurches and the State of Israel Filipinos believe in the false lie that owning money is "evil", hahaha....that just means they are being self-contradicing when they're not glorifying their Ipads and "You-na" items. One minute, Filipinos brag and talk about the latest technology (Ipads), many of these Filipinos are so dumb they don't even know how to use it. The very next minute, Filipinos think money is evil because the church told them so. Money is the source of all evil? So what do Filipinos do? GIVE IT ALL TO THE POPE, GIVE IT ALL TO ISRAEL, I can only state about 7,107 problems with that. The Pope is a MAN, a CREATED BEING. The Father Creater YAHUAH does NOT NEED money, MEN NEEDS MONEY. That is a common sense right there. You're probably familiar with the Facebook group "Filipinos for Israel". So Genesis 12:3 says "I will bless those who bless you (Israel), And I will curse him who curses you; And in you all the families of the earth shall be blessed". So we must support Israel right? Support the Talmudic filths that ran Israel right? WRONG. It shows how much the Filipino does not read a Bible. Genesis 12:3 was talking about anybody the wanted to invade the ancient Kingdom of Israel. But what did YAHUAH do with Israel? Jeremiah 3:8, "I gave faithless Israel her certificate of divorce and sent her away because of all her adulteries. Yet I saw that her unfaithful sister Judah had no fear; she also went out and committed adultery." YAHUAH DIVORCED ancient Israel and Judah. Who are we as CREATED BEINGS to mess with his plan and try to re-marry him with Israel? The people of Israel don't believe that Yahushua is the Messiah either, and spit on crosses! So why support them? Israel is never re-created as a state UNTIL Yahushua arrives in Mount Olives, the creation that occured in 1948 was a U.N. creation repeat with me, UNITED NATIONS creation - not of the Lord's. If you ask a typical American Christian why they support the State of Israel he'd say, "Because it's the homeland of the Jewish people". If you ask a Filipino Catholic why they support the State of Israel, he'd say, "Because my church and my pastor told me so", maybe SOME Filipinos will use the first claim. Before the Israelites even return to Israel, there will be a seven-year (42 month according to some sources)-period where a One World tyrannical government rules and YAHUAH sends the Jews and Christians and all his followers fleeing to the mountains and to the deserts, he doesn't send them to Israel! Israel is ruled by the Antichrist by then. Here's the fact, Jews come from ONE TRIBE out of 12-14 Israelite tribes that's only native to southern Israel in a region the Romans called "Judea" it was called "Judah" because Jews from the Tribe of Judah. So if Jews have returned to Israel and we all must support them, TELL ME why are there still Jews living in America? In Europe? Even some small communities in Arab and African nations? Better question, why aren't all the other Tribes coming back to Israel? By supporting the psuedo Jewish state, you are cursing Israel just warning. Leave All Religion Now The first step, LEAVE RELIGION. Get out of the church. Gotta ask YAH the Creator DIRECTLY for truths. Quit listening to million-dollar churches, quit eating pork and blood, quit the false pride because to tell you right now - Yahuah clearly said what he'd do with people like that. Everything that Filipinos do makes them a race that is ripe for judgement. If you want more typhoons hitting the Philippines, continue on with your un holy lives. There is not one religion that follows truth, most of the ones that do don't have names, or organizations or authority ruling over them. NONE. Even a lot of the Jews today are drowning in error. Filipinos Will Turn America Into Sodom and Gomorrah With their Christo-Pagan background, Filipinos will probably just be one out of the many races that will defiledAmerica's foundation and result in the fall of Babylon when Babylon (Biblical name for America). We have idiots like Michelle Malkin wanting all Arab Americans detained to internment camps, GUESS WHAT THIS WOMAN'S ETHNICITY IS? - - You guessed it, Filipino. And who where are Filipinos descended from? CHINA. And who is the forefather of th CHINESE? CAIN AND ESAU. Filipinos Are Descended from A Cursed Race You know, anthropologists and secularists will try to bong the myth that all humans originated from Africa, and that we we are all Black-skinned by descent. They aren't fully wrong however, in saying that - we humans do in fact have origins in East Africa, but they are forgetting that Saudi Arabia and Africa were connected and usually throw Saudi Arabia out of the picture. Listen people, there is no such thing as "pure race". There are three original races of the earth: Israelites, Arabs, and Africans. Heck, even the Arab races themselves are mixed of Hebrew and Egyptian lineage. Most races are descended from another. So who are the Filipinos descendants from? CHINA. Where do Chinese people come fron? NONE OF THOSE ORIGINAL. The entire Malay Race is descended from CHINA. The Chinese races, are descendants of CAIN AND ESAU. This is why one is disgusted to see all those rich Filipinos bragging, Filipinos are nothing more than children of Cain and Esau. These were known as the corrupt seed. The original people in the Philippine islands were Africans, including those of Papua in Indonesia meaning they were Ham's children. Chinese migrants from Taiwan and southern China intermingled with these Africans, and then the Indians came in and mixed with the people. Oh and btw, the Indians are ANOTHER descended from a cursed person of the Bible. So that's where the Filipino race was born from. That's the origins of the "Pinoy". Filipinos are a mix of Hamitic bloodline and for the most part, Edomite bloodline. The children of Cain. The children of Esau, Jacob's older brother. Jacob became Israel, Esau became cursed since he intermingled with Cain's children. Good news? You can turn away from it all, start by quitting abonimable practices.